Parce qu'il n'y a qu'auprès de toi que je peux être normal
by Fantony
Summary: Traduction de ma fic "For I can only be normal with you". Les états d'âme de Dean après le départ de Sam pour Stanford. "Peu importe les désaccords et les disputes, ça a toujours été Nous. Mais Nous appartient au passé désormais. Et ça fait mal…"


**Traduction de ma fic "For I can only be normal with you…"**

_Les états d'âme de Dean le jour où Sam est parti pour Stanford. "Peu importe les désaccords et les disputes, ça a toujours été Nous. Mais Nous appartient au passé désormais. Et ça fait mal…"_

* * *

**PARCE QU'IL N'Y A QU'AUPRES DE TOI QUE JE PEUX ÊTRE NORMAL…**

Je fouille dans ma poche et en sors un petit morceau de papier de ton carnet. Ta nouvelle adresse. Je souris amèrement. Ces quelques mots à l'encre turquoise. Un numéro de chambre, le nom d'une rue, d'une ville... creusent définitivement un fossé entre nous, parce que moi je n'ai jamais eu d'adresse fixe depuis 1983, et je n'en aurai jamais de nouvelle… Ces choses appartiennent à une vie qui ne sera jamais la mienne. La seule maison que je connaisse est l'Impala.

Durant un court instant, je me dis que je pourrais t'écrire, te dire tous les mots qui sont restés coincés dans ma gorge ce matin, quand tu as passé la porte d'encore un de ces motels glauques, un sac à dos contenant toute ta vie sur ton épaule… Des mots dont nous n'avions jamais eu besoin auparavant pour se comprendre, savoir ce que l'autre pensait ou ressentait. Des mots qui nous ont cruellement fait défaut ce matin.

Mais quel serait l'intérêt? Je n'ai jamais été doué pour écrire de toute façon. J'ai échangé les stylos pour des fusils il y a bien longtemps déjà. Je suis nul en orthographe et mon écriture est pire que celle d'un gamin de six ans, et puis… Je dois te laisser tranquille… Te laisser voler avec tes propres ailes… Garder contact ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour nous.

Nous.

Peu importe les désaccords et les disputes, ça a toujours été _nous_.

Mais _nous_ appartient au passé désormais. Et ça fait mal. Ca fait plus mal que le loup-garou qui m'a mis en charpie l'hiver dernier dans le Wyoming. Bien plus mal.

Et je pensais que j'étais prêt. Je me suis complètement trompé.

Ca devait pourtant arriver un jour. Même Papa le savait. Mais il a continué à se battre, même s'il avait déjà perdu la bataille il y a longtemps. Il ne voulait simplement pas l'admettre. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti à l'aube aujourd'hui, en prétendant devoir chasser un monstre dans le coin. Plutôt ça que d'affronter la défaite. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il utilise son "boulot" comme excuse pour fuir ses propres combats.

C'était égoïste de croire que nous pouvions te garder pour nous. Tu n'as jamais voulu appartenir à cette famille de toute façon. J'espèrais juste que ce "un jour" n'arriverait que dans un futur très lointain. Une autre vie, peut-être.

Une part de moi voulait crier, cogner des poings sur ta poitrine et te traiter de tous les noms. Te reprocher de m'abandonner. De faire des choix que je ne serai jamais capable de faire.

Une autre part de moi était résignée. Savait qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire ou faire pour te faire changer d'avis et rester. Savait que si je t'aimais vraiment, je devais tourner la page et te laisser partir.

Une nouvelle vie. Une adresse. Pas de fausse identité. Des amis que tu pourrais garder plus longtemps que pour quelques jours. Une petite amie peut-être. Et l'opportunité d'avoir un vrai boulot plus tard. De fonder une famille. _Ta_ famille…

Quel genre de frère j'aurais été si j'avais ruiné cette chance?

Alors quand je t'ai vu fermer ton sac ce matin, fermer les souvenirs de cette vie de nomade dont tu n'as jamais voulu, je me suis contenté d'hocher la tête silencieusement.

Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, espérant probablement y voir un signe d'approbation ou de compréhension, ou peut-être même un signe de colère ou de déception qui t'aurait permis de partir sans un regret, mais mes yeux étaient vides. Comme la vie sans toi. Comme je me sens, là, maintenant.

Tu es parti ce matin.

Tu es parti ce matin mais on dirait que ça fait une éternité.

Et tu me manques déjà tellement, Sammy. Merde, qu'est-ce que tu me manques!

Car il n'y a qu'auprès de toi que je peux être normal…

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! **_

**Publié en anglais le 7 août 2011, et en français le 20 novembre 2012.**


End file.
